stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Morgan
Robert 'Rob' Anthony Morgan (born 1967) was a recurring character in Stella. He was the former-teenage-boyfriend of Stella and the father of her eldest son Luke Morgan/Morris. He returned to Pontyberry after twenty-five years, turning Stella's life upside down. Biography Childhood & Earlier Life Robert Anthony Morgan (b. 1967) was presumably born in Pontyberry Wales and was raised by Mr and Mrs. Morgan. He had no siblings and went to the same comprehensive school as Stella Kosh, Alan Williams, Dai Kosh, Paula Simpson, Karl Morris and Rhian Evans. Sometime in his teenage years he began a romantic relationship with Stella Kosh, and the two fell in love. At a young age Stella fell pregnant with Rob's son; Luke Morgan/Morris. Rob's parents promptly left Pontyberry to Canada forcing Rob to go with them, abandoning Stella because of a risk of a scandal. Rob them grew up in Canada with his parents, aware he had a son in Wales. Over the years being separated from Stella, Rob attempted several times to contact Stella and his son through sending birthday and Christmas cards, but all were sent back by Stella's mother Meg Kosh. Stella and her son Luke went through the years ignorant of Rob's attempts. In Series 4, Rob reveals sometime in his youth he has a gambling addiction similarly to his son Luke Morgan/Morris. Series One In Series One, Rob is mentioned several times as a somewhat un-detailed character but one shown with discontent when it comes to Stella or her family. When Ben Morris is researching his family tree he becomes interested in Rob Morgan and what happened between him and Stella. Ben is advised by his grandmother Meg and his grandfather Ken to not mention Rob around her - Stella still had bitter thoughts when it came to Rob. Ben eventually writes to Rob who lives in Canada. Rob happily replies in a very courtly way and sends Ben a letter accompanied with writing for Luke in order to get in touch again. Luke reads the letter but eventually rejects Rob. Rob returns to Pontyberry, angering Stella and sending shock-waves throughout Pontyberry. Rob's return to Pontyberry and his relationship with Stella and Luke are a main premise in the first series. Christmas Special (2014) Rob makes no appearance, still living in Canada at the time. Series Four Rob only makes a small cameo role in Series Four appearing after Luke's struggle with a gambling addiction is revealed - he returns to Pontyberry at Stella's request and supports his son before returning to Canada. Series Five Rob reappears in a larger capacity in Series 5. He first appears, bumping into Stella at St. Hope's Hospital where she works. It is revealed that Rob is suffering from health problems despite keeping himself fit. It is revealed that Rob has moved back to Wales, and eventually has bought a small cottage close to Pontyberry. He and Stella are naturally drawn to each other, testing her loyalty to Michael. Stella and Rob kiss, but only as a moment of weakness on Stella's part and it is revealed that Rob is still in love with Stella and always has been. Stella visits Rob's cottage with Beyoncé, only for Beyoncé to go into labour on his living room floor. Moved by his health problems and an intimidating, impending surgery, Rob makes a last ditch attempt to rekindle his romance with Stella, even offering to return to Pontyberry permanently to be with her. Stella ultimately declines. She explains she will always love Rob, but her life now lies with Michael at her side. She also, quite astutely and correctly, sees Rob's attentions as a way of comforting himself against the fear of his upcoming surgery. Rob and Stella reminisce about their whirlwind romance from their youths and Rob expresses his love for Stella, yet his understanding about her relationship with Michael. Eventually, Rob heads off to London for his surgery, with his son Luke, his daughter-in-law Zoe and Stella. Rob's surgery is successful yet minutes after the surgery he suffers a heart attack in the recovery room. Rob dies in front of his heart-broken son, Luke, and the love of his life, Stella. Rob is then laid to rest in his true hometown, Pontyberry. Series Six Rob is mentioned many times in series six. When changing Baby Holly's nappy, Luke notices some similarities between the pair, they both have 'the same weird thing with their feet' Luke becomes alarmed when he realises his dad, Rob, also had this. Luke asks if Holly is Rob's and Stella reveals that she does not know. Stella finally cracks and admits to Michael that she had sex with Rob and that she doesn't know who Holly's Dad is. After doing a 24 hour DNA Test, Holly is confirmed to be Rob's baby to the devastation of Michael. Stella tells Luke this and he is stunned. At the restraunt, Luke is celebrating his inheritance from Rob when he and his wife Zoey reveal they want to give half the share to Holly, because it was meant for robs children, Luke concludes it would only be fair with Zoey pointing out that Holly is Rob's child. After putting her to bed, Michael tells Stella that Holly does look like Rob and storms out. Personality and traits Appearance Rob is a red-headed, middle-aged man, often considered 'handsome' by many women, including Stella Morris and Nadine Bevan. Rob often wears suits or shirts, suitable for his business occupation and somewhat wealthy lifestyle, glamorous when compared to the people of Pontyberry. Relationships Family Stella Jackson Stella and Rob apparently grew up together. Getting together at a young age the two shared a deep loving relationship romantically. When Rob got Stella pregnant the two's relationship stayed strong and they both remained deeply in love. Despite their clear infatuation with each other their were doubts if the foundations of their relationship was love or just 'puppy-love'. This can be suggested when Rob Morgan left Stella and their unborn baby. Stella and Rob's relationship went under great stress and broke when Rob left her and Luke when he was eighteen. Rob lost contact with Stella partly because of Meg Kosh. He hadn't spoken to her for nearly twenty years. In the twenty years apart Stella came to hate Rob and even the mention of him caused her to become very angry. When Rob returned after the twenty years Stella claimed she didn't feel angry, nor did she have any feeling romantically for Rob anymore. Despite this underlying and maybe even repressed romantic feeling surfaced when Stella was reminded of their past relationships causing them to kiss and even sleep together. Rob left Pontyberry for a final time, leaving Stella but on much better terms even giving her the option to go with him. Rob was still in love with Stella even when he left her and even after twenty years. Rob was continuously happy to support Stella and returned to Pontyberry to support her when he could. Stella's love for Rob seemed to have died out when he left her and she met Michael Jackson in Series Four. Despite this in Series Five, when Rob moves back to Pontyberry the two share a kiss and Stella is distraught when Rob finds out that he might die. Stella has doubts over her relationship with Michael and begins to have romantic feelings for Rob. Rob takes Stella to a place in the country-side where they were when they were teenagers, and Rob expresses that he still loves Stella. Stella agrees that she loves him but in a platonic way and that they could never be together as Stella loves Michael now. Rob is there when Rob goes into the Hospital supporting Rob showing that she still deeply cares about him and sees him as one of her oldest and closest friends. Stella is distraught at the death of Rob and keeps a metal locket in memory of Rob. Stella then expresses that she'll never forget him nor the love they shared together. Behind the laughs *Rob is played by Welsh actor Mark Lewis Jones. Category:Fathers Category:Former residents of Pontyberry Category:Morgan family Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters